Music
by x.Kaminari
Summary: Re-Writing!The only way to calm me down is Music. Then let me be your music. Why can't you leave me alone! You don't know me! I HATE YOU In Progress


Music.

Story: Music (Or something like that)

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… Sasuke wouldn't have left and all the fan girls would be dead.

-

-

-

Sakura P. O. V.

Well…we met at a Karaoke bar. You can't really call it a Karaoke bar; it was just a normal Bar/Lounge with a Karaoke machine pushed into the corner. Most of the people were either sitting on the couches by a table, or by the bar getting a drink.

So, one day… my so-called friends decided to go '_Heck! Let's make Sakura's life even more miserable than it is now and bring her to a Karaoke bar!' _Heh… some friends…

----

"Sakura! Come on!" Ino yelled. Please… She just walked through the door and she's already yelling at me!

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" I slipped on my wristband on and put on my favorite jacket; Black with red wings on the back. I walked down the stairs to see Ino tapping her foot on the floor and Hinata looking at one of the pictures on the wall. I heard a car honk outside.

"See… You were making such a big deal and TenTen only got here now." I said with a smirk. Hinata giggled and we all walked outside. The weather outside just started to get cold…but cold too fast. Yesterday I was in shorts. Today I'm in Jeans and a sort of heavy jacket.

"Hey!" TenTen chirped as we piled into her car. Ino and Hinata waved and said 'Hi' but I stayed silent.

Well… you may be wondering… '_What is up with her?'_ I'll tell you… but it isn't going to be a happy-go-lucky story.

_Well… It happened Three months ago… Went to school, I'm majoring in Art by the way, and came home to my loving family (Hack!) PLEASE! LOVING FAMILY! My dad is an alcoholic! My mom is an emotional loser when you say hi to her on certain days she'll run to her room crying. My younger brother is an attention hog. And my older brother does Drugs, gets into gang fights and has gotten arrested fifteen times already! _

_One day my brother got into another Gang fight and died. My dad died that same day drinking and driving. My mom went through an emotional breakdown and ran out into a busy street, smart mom! My younger brother got so upset that he didn't get any attention he ran after my mom screaming 'MOMMY LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!!' –BAM- Now who is the only smart one in the family, me, I stayed inside…mourned, ate some tacos… looked at old family photos, went to a councilor and… Here we are!_

_---_

Normal P. O. V.

"Sakura… quit being a baby! Just go!" Ino pushed Sakura through the door.

"Look Sakura… I'm meeting some friends' here… try to cheer up. Okay?" TenTen said. Sakura nodded and followed the rest of her friends to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Oi! Naruto!" TenTen yelled. A boy with gold hair and blue eyes turned around and waved. The girls walked towards the group of boys.

"Hey Naruto! You know Hinata. These here are Ino and Sakura." TenTen said pointing to her friends.

"Hey!" Naruto waved. He turned to his friends, "Introduce your selves!" Naruto yelled.

"Kiba."

"Gaara."

"Neji."

"Shikamaru."

"THE YOUTHFUL LEE!!"

"…"

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke..." The girls waved and sat down.

"Guys say your names!" TenTen yelled.

"Hey. I'm Ino!" Ino chirped.

"…" Sakura said.

"She's Sakura." Ino said for her. Sakura closed her eyes and flopped down on the couch that the so-called "Youthful Lee" was at. She looked over at the waitress that was walking over towards them, when she walked by the mirror; she fixed her hair and pulled skirt higher, and undid some of the buttons on her shirt.

"Hey! What could I get you?" She said winking at Sasuke.

"8 Baileys, One Green tea and…" Naruto said looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Corona."

"Same." The waitress winked at Sasuke and walked away to go get their drinks.

---

"So Sakura… What are you doing now?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing you are doing." Sakura smirked.

"I mean are you in school?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Majoring in…?" Naruto pushed.

"Art."

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

Tell me why we live like this 

Sakura turned her head towards the window listening to the song. She started to move her lips to the song. She always liked the song; she seemed always to calm down when she hears this song.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

"Your Drinks!" The waitress said very cheerfully.

'_Her voice just ruined the verse…' _Sakura thought glaring at the girl. She laid their drinks on the table. The girl made sure that Sasuke got his drink handed to him.

"Here you go!" The girl giggled when Sasuke took the drink. Sakura looked at her nametag _'Karin…'_

"Um… Karin is it?" Sakura said innocently.

"Yeah?" She said glaring at Sakura for disturbing her 'moment with Sasuke'.

"Uh…I don't wanna be rude or anything but…"

"What?" She said annoyed.

"You have something in your teeth." Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"NANI!?" Karin ran to the restrooms and left the group.

"Life is good." Sakura said leaning back on the couch as the group laughed.

---

"So…" TenTen said as the group sat quietly.

"…" Nobody said anything as they sat in the awkward silence. Sakura traded spots with Kiba and now she was sitting next to Shikamaru. The couch was a corned couch so there was one part that didn't have a back part. Naruto decided that it would be fun if everyone jumped over it so as Naruto was getting as running start, Sakura stuck out her foot as he was running.

"ACK!" Naruto yelled as he tripped.

"…"

"AHAHAHAAAAAA" Sakura started to laugh, and as she was leaning back laughing she fell over because where she was sitting didn't have a back part.

"Eeee!" Sakura squeaked as she fell back.

"Dude…" Kiba laughed (Hah…My friend does that when he laughs)

---

"Hey everyone! I haven't heard anyone on the Karaoke yet so…" Karin walked off the stage and went towards Sakura, "Sing." Sakura handed the microphone to her. Sakura smirked and looked towards Shikamaru. He nodded and signaled towards Neji and Gaara. They stood up and walked towards the stage. There were instruments on the stage. Gaara walked toward the drums while Neji got the Bass, Shikamaru lazily picked up the guitar. Sakura signaled the group and they all nodded. Sakura picked up the other guitar and strummed the first note. This was her zone.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

Sakura and Shikamaru bobbed their heads crazily to the beats. The rest of the group stared with mouths open.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

Sakura pointed at Karin when she said that. She huffed and looked away.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like its easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji both jumped when Shikamaru did his solo. Sakura leaned on the mic stand and sang the next verse. Her fingers still ready for the next note.

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

The last note that Gaara played hung in the air. Everyone went crazy after it slowly started to fade.

"One more?" Sakura asked. The crowd went wild after Sakura finished saying 'one'.

Sakura turned towards the boys and they all shrugged, their way of saying 'go ahead'. Sakura set the guitar she was holding on its stand and listened as the beats from the drums blared around her, then her mouth started to move. Singing the song. Her song.

_A picture of Sakura and her older brother arguing_

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen_

_So let the flames begin_

_So let the flames begin_

_A Picture of her mother playing with her younger brother and Sakura standing at the door._

_Oh, glory_

_Oh, glory_

_This is how we'll danced when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what will be our glory_

_A picture of Sakura at the door while her father was leaned over the toilet._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength_

_And I'll die searching for it_

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_A picture of Sakura watching her parents fight._

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be our glory_

_A Picture of her brother leaving the house before he died._

_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_A Picture of her dad leaving before he died._

_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_A picture of her brother and Mother running before they died._

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be our glory_

_A picture of Sakura in front of her house_

Sakura walked off the stage and walked right passed the group and to the door.

"_Fatal Memories. Memories that kill."_

That was her jacket. Right below the wings. In a deadly red color.

**He was the only one who understood what it meant.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter one finished… again…**_


End file.
